


To build a home together

by elletromil



Series: Stockings by the fireplace [20]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-09 21:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Harry comes to Merlin with a plan so that he can adopt Eggsy.





	To build a home together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accidentseason](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentseason/gifts).



> Merry belated Christmas!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this small gift and that you spend some amazing time during the holidays!

“No. Absolutely not.”

“Merlin _. There’s no one else I could ask.”_

__

It’s not entirely true. Harry’s well-off enough that he could pay someone to get into the arrangement he’s just proposed to Merlin. Heck, a live-in nanny would be a better idea than them getting fake married to prove they can provide a stable home.

__

Merlin hasn’T got the first clue about children. Not that he’s gotten anything against them. Simply, in the business he’s in -- the business they’re _both_ in -- and with his lack of daging due to his pining after his best friend, he never thought it would become an issue.

__

That is of course before said best friend suddenly begged him to adopt a child with him.

__

And not any child. _Lee_ ’s child.

__

If he didn’t know any better, he’d accuse Harry to do it all out of guilt, but even if it’s part of it, it’s only a tiny part, Merlin knows it. Lee had been the little brother Harry never had. And Eggsy his nephew in all but name.

__

Of course he would want to give the lad a home after the death of his parents.

__

“Please Merlin. I can’t do this alone. Even when I’ll give up my title for a tailor’s job. I need-” He cuts himself abruptly, looking scared, as if he was about to reveal more than he intended to.

__

“Harry?” When he simply shakes his head, Merlin insists. “Harry, what is it? What do you need? Speak to me.”

__

Maybe he shouldn’t encourage him, but now that he is past his knee-jerk reaction of _no_ , the idea of a home with Harry doesn’t sound so bad. He knows it would be challenging and probably heartbreaking down the line whenever Harry finds someone to spend his life with for real, but it’s still tempting.

__

And even if had soon dismissed the idea when he had first heard the tragic news, knowing that the lad would be better off with someone else, for a moment, he had considered it. Considered stepping in as his guardian and making sure he wouldn’t want of anything.

__

Evidently, Harry has had similar thoughts. But unlike him, he’s not hesitated to come up with solutions to whatever could cause problem with this change in his life.

__

“I- i need _you_ Merlin. I want to do this. _Need_ to do this. For Eggsy. But I’ll bugger it all up without you. You’re the only thing that _right_ in my life Merlin.”

__

It sounds like a declaration. But it can’t be. Harry isn’t in love with him.

__

Then Harry takes his hand and brings it up so he can press a daring kiss against his knuckles and Merlin isn’t so sure anymore.

__

“Please Merlin. Let’s build a home together.”

__

He’s not said the actual words and probably won’t for a while if ever, but Merlin suddenly does not care anymore. Even if he is mistaken, even if this isn’t the declaration he thinks it is, it doesn’t matter.

__

A _home_.

__

It has been so long since he’s had one.

__

And the sudden realisation that Eggsy is without one is horrifying to him.

__

“Okay. Let’s.”

__

Harry honest-to-God whoops in happiness before leaning close to kiss his cheek. Then, before Merlin can react in any way, he’s out of his office, probably to take care of whatever details that are left to take care off.

__

Merlin rolls his eyes in fond exasperation, the hand Harry had been holding coming to the cheek he had kissed.

__

A home. Maybe even a loving one.

__

He quite likes the sound of that.

__


End file.
